Only Distance
by osakakitty
Summary: AU. Kurogane is a hardworking salaryman who lives on his own in the big city of Tokyo. When his boss sends him off to have a night of fun with a host—and even worse, he falls for his host—he finds it to be more trouble than he bargained for. COLLAB with terminallyCapricious.
1. Prologue

**Only Distance Prologue**

**Rating:** G (this chapter) NC-17 (overall)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or its characters.  
**Warnings:** None in this chapter

**A/N:** This was originally an RP done by myself and **terminallyCapricious** on tumblr. I was Kurogane and she was Fai. We played other miscellaneous characters, and if you really want to know who played who, just ask. I'll be sure to answer any other questions, too!

Anyway, this is a little different than _exactly_ how our RP went, as I cobbled all the responses together to make it visually coherent and presentable as a story. However, this RP was pretty much (for me at least) an excuse to write constant fluffy porn. There are a lot of NSFW scenes later in the story, and they can get pretty graphic. Those will **NOT **be posted here, as with 's newest policies, but uncut chapters can be found at my **Dreamwidth **account (name is the same as this one, and there is a link on my profile page). I will preface chapters saying if there are scenes cut so you can go check them out on Dreamwidth if you wish. I hope this isn't too much of a problem! If you do read this, I hope you enjoy what we did!

-X-

"Kurogane, I insist that you do something to relax!"

Tomoyo huffed in frustration as she and her assistant—as well as a dozen tall women in suits and sunglasses—walked down the streets of Tokyo. "But since you seem to be absolutely helpless in actually doing something that isn't working or sitting at home, I decided to do it for you. There's a host club around here that's very clean, very professional, and very good. I made you an appointment already, and I _**will **_make sure to see if you checked in or not."

Kurogane grumbled as people all around stared at him, the young woman he stood next to, and their entourage of bodyguards following close behind. He tugged and loosened his tie. It was way too hot in his clothes.

"I don't see why _that _was your first option." He glared at Tomoyo. "Host clubs are shady places. It's just one step away from prostitution!"

"This is a high end and extremely professional host club. Sex—if it happens at all—is 'off the menu' so to speak, and is outrageously priced to discourage such acts," she huffed.

He took out his phone to look at his calendar of events. He had to have a meeting or _something _he could use as an excuse. "They're places for dirty old men and snobby rich girls—_not me._"

Tomoyo pouted. "Then I guess I'm a snobby rich girl, because I'm a frequenter of that club. There's the absolutely darling young man named Syaoran. He's very cute and polite. He's not as popular as he should be, and I'm planning on introducing him to Sakura. At least go and try it out. If you don't like it, no harm done."

She raised her arm dramatically and pointed at him. "If you don't go at all, I'll make you my test model for some of my new men's wear."

Kurogane winced and put away his phone. "Fine, fine, fine. I get it. I'll go."

He wondered why Tomoyo would subject such an innocent girl like Sakura to the horrors of the night life that was a host club.

"…And you are a snobby rich girl," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Her cheeks puffed out. "At least try and enjoy yourself? Don't act like a grump and then say you hated it for your own convenience."

As they finished their conversation, the two returned to the Piffle Princess corporate building. Tomoyo turned to face Kurogane. "Now, it's the end of the day. You are dismissed."

"Thank you," he grumbled, walking away.

Kurogane headed to the executive parking lot to grab his car, when he heard a soft whimpering sound. He looked around and saw a cat stuck in a tree. It looked scared, clutching to the branches with its claws. Kurogane stared at it, wondering if he should call someone, or mess up his suit and get it himself.

"Oh you poor thing!" came a voice. It was from a man, who was obviously foreign in his features. On top of blond hair and blue eyes, his accent was thick and not from any region in Japan. Kurogane noticed the man was in a nice looking suit. Not business, but almost like someone who worked for a fancy restaurant.

He frowned and looked at Kurogane, who was now staring at the mysterious foreign stranger. "Please help him?"

"Why should I?" Kurogane asked, looking the man over. He seemed well built. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because you are getting off of work and have no reasons to worry about dirtying up your suit, while I am headed to work and cannot afford to dirty it," the man replied. "My boss is very picky when it comes to how I am dressed."

Kurogane sighed and grabbed hold of a branch, hoisting himself up. He held out his hand to the cat, who saw it and immediately ran up his arm and clawed its way onto Kurogane's head. He stiffened at the pain of tiny cat claws against his skin, and slowly made his way back to the ground with the cat buried in his dark hair. The blond foreigner smiled and eased the cat off the man's head.

"Thank you very much!" he chimed happily before holding the cat in his arms. It started to purr contently and rub against his chin. "Cute kitty!"

Kurogane was still in shock at having a small creature perched in his head, that he almost didn't notice the blond man's smile. It was so striking and gorgeous that Kurogane was stunned speechless, reduced to staring at the man while his face involuntarily started to heat up. The foreigner petted the cat a few times before letting it go.

"Be good. No more trees now okay?" His blue eyes landed on Kurogane. The blond thanked him again and bowed before taking off.

"Wait…!" Kurogane didn't know why, but he started to run after him.

The man stopped and turned with a smile. "If you wish to talk with me, I suggest we talk and walk. I'm going to be late at this rate."

"I just—" Kurogane wondered what sort of job this guy could have that would start this late. He bowed quickly, a strange gesture he rarely gave people. "I'm Kurogane. What's your name?"

"I am Fai Fluorite," he answered, bowing in return and brushing some of his hair back as he smiled. "Have a good evening. It was nice to meet you, Kurogane."

Kurogane stood and watched Fai walk away. When he was out of sight, Kurogane slapped his cheeks a few times to straighten himself out. As much as he wanted to follow the man and find out more about him, he reminded himself to be practical. He shouldn't chase after people he'd just met, even if Fai was the first interesting person he'd seen in a while.

He tried to expel all thoughts about the man as he went back to his car, drove away, got home, and went to bed, but he was still thinking about him all through work the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Only Distance Chapter 1**

**Rating: **PG (this chapter) NC-17 (overall)

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or its characters.

**Warnings:** Language

**A/N:** Thank you for all the comments you've left! It makes me glad to know that you all are interested in seeing where this story goes. So here's the first chapter to get the ball rolling…

-X-

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo came up to her assistant's desk and gave him a big hug. "You seem so distracted! It's a good thing your appointment at that host club is tonight," she sang and gave him the business card. "The address is on here. The time and room number is on the back."

Kurogane groaned, taking the card from her as Tomoyo kissed his cheek. "They serve a wide variety of alcohol. Remember that the host is there to cater to _your_ needs so don't be shy about being a little bossy or demanding."

"There better be drinks," he grumbled and stuffed the card in his pocket.

"The hosts are all very well trained mixologists. They make fantastic cocktails," she grinned.

"And don't hug me," he said, trying to pry his boss off. "Sakura's just downstairs in her studio if you want someone to hug."

"Oh, right! I completely forgot about taking her to see Syaoran! Thanks for reminding me!" She kissed his cheek again and went to go find her best model.

Kurogane growled and wiped his cheek as Tomoyo happily skipped away. He started to pack his briefcase when he heard a high pitched "_What!?_" from below. It sounded like Sakura was being brushed up on host club etiquette. He sighed and continued his packing.

"Sakura, it's really quite safe," Tomoyo reassured her friend. "Syaoran is a really clean and polite host. You'll like him. And he's pretty cute too. Come on, I'll go with you, you know that."

Sakura's lip started to tremble. "B-b-but…I'm not sure what to even talk to him about—I mean—I've never met him, and he's never met me. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh please. A sweetheart like you? He'll love you!" Tomoyo laughed. "And talk to him about anything. Your job, hobbies, your favorite cake even."

She pulled Sakura close and hugged her. "You underestimate yourself. You're a sweet girl and he is a sweet boy. You won't have any problems and I'll be there to break the ice."

Sakura smiled shyly and blushed. "Thank you, Tomoyo," she beamed at her friend. "Will you also help me pick out something to wear?"

"Duh! You can't come to a host club with me and not look stylish! Come on! We need to go back to your place and pick out an outfit!" Tomoyo took Sakura's hands and rushed off. The two ran down the stairs, past an unfazed Kurogane.

"So I guess I'll see you two later?" He called out to them.

There was only a quick, "Bye, Kurogane!" as Tomoyo zoomed out the door with Sakura and left.

Kurogane took the business card out of his pocket and looked it over as he walked to his car. It wasn't too far, but the address put it in an odd part of the city. On the way there, he drove as slowly as possible.

-X-

Upon arriving at the host club, Kurogane was greeted by a woman with incredibly long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a top that was obviously too small for her, exposing most of her unusually large breasts. She waved and greeted him.

"Hello there, tall, dark, and studly. Haven't seen you around here before!" She handed him a card. "Yuuko Ichihara. I own this fine establishment. Here to make all your wishes come true!"

Kurogane noticed it was the exact same card he had in his pocket, so he handed it back. "Thanks, but I don't need it."

Yuuko grinned. "One can never have too many business cards." She stuffed another one in the chest pocket of his suit jacket.

Kurogane's patience was wearing thin. "Look, I have an appointment. Should be under 'Kurogane.'"

Yuuko twirled around to grab both a clipboard and a menu from the table behind her. She stared for a moment at the paper on the clipboard.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Kurogane. Here you are." She smiled wide and handed him the menu. "Pick whichever one you'd like. Since this is your first time, you are free to host-hop tonight."

Kurogane looked through the names and pictures. The hosts were listed by popularity rank, and near the top of the first page were a face and a name he remembered. He pointed. "Him."

Yuuko whistled, impressed. "You better have some deep pockets, kid."

She smirked and led Kurogane to a set of double doors. "You're lucky you got here so early. He's free for the taking, just go on in."

Kurogane glared at her and went inside.

-X-

Being told that a last minute customer took up what was his free time, Fai did his best to quickly prep himself.

"Eh? A man?" he asked once he was informed by the staff. While Fai was used to male customers, most of them were regulars and none had this time slot taken.

Curious now, Fai put on his best show face and entered the room with a bright, cheerful smile. "Bonjour, monsieur! My name is Fai, and I am your host for—"

He looked at the man and paused in his act.

Kurogane blinked and stared back. This blond foreigner seemed like the same person, but at the same time, he didn't.

"Ah! You're the man who rescued the kitty the other day!" Fai resumed, being as bubbly and happy as possible. "Kurogane isn't it? Did you rescue another kitty today, Kuro-rin?"

"No I didn't. It's not my jobs to save cats," Kurogane answered. He sat down on a fancy velvet-lined couch. "And yes, my name is Kurogane._ Not 'Kuro-rin.'_"

"Then what about Kuro-puu?" the blond continued. "Kuro-tan? Sama? Wanwan? Doggy? What about…" He sat rather close to the taller man and took a hold of his chin, stroking it seductively and purring in his ear, "Daddy?"

Kurogane was starting to feel a mite bit uncomfortable. Especially with Fai touching and leaning against him. "What—no! None of those!"

Fai giggled and pulled away. "Yes Kuro-daddy suits you just fine! Is there anything I get you before we continue? A drink? Maybe a few snacks?"

Kurogane rubbed his thumb on his temple. "I need sake…"

"Sake it is. Hot or warm? Any specific brand or flavor?" Fai asked, still smiling, still bubbly.

"Warm…" He looked at Fai, almost blinded by how bright the man's smile was. "…Genshu."

"Coming right up!" the blond responded, popping up off the couch to go through a door at the back of the room. Fai closed the door and the facade dropped.

_How did he find me? he thought. Did he stalk me or something? He was rather odd the other day. Probably another pervert. Can't wait to hear the pickup lines with this one. Probably wants to "try some foreign food," or something like that._

He retrieved the sake and heated it up. Taking a deep breath, Fai put his mask of smiles on again and opened the door.

"Here's your sake!" he sang, setting it down and pouring his guest a cup.

Kurogane drank it in one gulp. He sighed and leaned back. "So this is the 'work' you said you had to get to yesterday. I'll admit I was surprised when I saw your picture in the book."

Fai blinked and quickly poured him another cup, but soon smiled again. "Yes. I'm sorry if I wasn't specific, but you have a rather interesting job as well. You were coming out of the corporation building for Piffle Princess. Your uniform isn't standard for her bodyguards, nor is your gender. I was surprised as well. You don't seem like the type of man who would work for Piffle Princess Tomoyo."

"It's not like it was any of my business knowing your job." Kurogane took the second cup and swallowed half of the sake. "Tomoyo's older than she looks. I've known her since we were little. Our mothers knew each other, so they let us play together." He shuddered at the memory of his ten-year-old self being forced to play dress-up.

"Tomoyo inherited the company when she turned eighteen, but she didn't know all the ins and outs of running it. I had already studied business in university, so she asked me to become her assistant. I'm kind of like the training wheels on a bike—helping her along." He downed the rest of his drink. "What about you? How'd you get here?"

Another refill when the question was asked. Fai's mask slipped a bit, but was soon put back on. "Ah, you know…just a foreigner just trying to get by. Miss Yuuko came up to me one day as I was walking from another interview and said I had the looks she needed. She showed me around. When she told me that sexual intercourse with customers was extremely rare, I agreed."

Kurogane felt relieved for some reason when he heard that. He didn't drink, but just stared into his cup. "Sounds like you must have had it rough to accept a job like this."

"Rough? Yeah…I guess you could say that."

"Does it pay well?"

Fai smiled and nodded. "Yes. Especially since foreign men are still rather popular with men and women alike here in Japan. It's good though. I don't get total sleaze bags like some of the cheaper hosts do. I get people who are high in the social ladder. Like you. I've met top men in corporations and international stars. It's very rewarding, even without the money."

"Hn…" Kurogane watched Fai as he spoke. He looked and sounded happy, but there was something off about all of it. "Look, you don't have to smile if you don't want to."

Fai stared back at him, making sure his smile was even brighter. "Nonsense! I'm always happy, and the customer loves a happy host." He moved closer to his guest. "I'm here to cater to your needs, Kuro-daddy. Is there anything else you want?"

"I want you to act how you feel." Kurogane set down his cup. "You don't need to be happy all the time. It's not right. You should be yourself." He looked closely at Fai's cloudy blue eyes. "Admit it. You got nervous when you saw me here."

"Why would I be nervous? I don't know you, and you don't me. You're hoping to change that, aren't you?" Fai chuckled. "My bubbly personality is my appeal! I doubt you would pay such a high price just because you were simply curious about me."

"That's just it—I don't know you." Kurogane picked up his cup and drank it all. "I'm paying this high price because I want to know you. In other words…" He set his cup down again. "…I'm curious about you."

"Are you curious about _me,_ or are you curious about the foreigner?" Fai asked softly, pouring another glass for him. He wanted to clarify. He was sure all Japanese men were the same—filled with ulterior motives.

"You," Kurogane replied, ignoring his alcohol. "I want to know where you come from. What your family is like. Your favorite color. Your favorite food. What you like to wear outside of work. I want to know what you sound like when you're angry. Or sad. And I want to see you smile at me like you did yesterday."

Fai mentally applauded the man. This was certainly a change from the perverted old men and fawning young girls he got. But was it a ploy for sex? Fai looked in his eyes and saw nothing of the sort. Thus, his cheeks couldn't help but tint to a shade of pink.

"What are you saying? You're weird." Fai attempted to laugh it off as he scooted away a little. "Maybe I shouldn't have offered you alcohol."

Kurogane sighed and sat back. Maybe he _was _drunk if he was so obsessed with this man. Of course, that would mean he'd been drunk all day.

"Forget it. Just know I'll be coming back." He stared at his cup of untouched sake. "I'm not giving up on you."

Fai smiled a little. "If that's so, then be sure to inform Miss Yuuko. She'll have the proper paperwork to fill out so that you and only you dominate this time slot."

"Alright then. I will." Kurogane looked at the bottle of liquor on the table. "Are you gonna drink any of that?"

"I try my best not to indulge in alcohol," Fai replied. "You are free to finish it. If not, then I will return it to the bar."

Kurogane grunted, picking up his cup and downing what was already in it. "I guess I'm done. You can go ahead and take it back."

"Yes, sir." Fai picked up the cup and set it back on the tray before leaving. He returned with coffee, as was per usual of routine after the alcohol was done. "Is there anything else you'd like? Snacks? Magazines? Perhaps music? Each room is wired to an individual music player."

"No thanks." Kurogane had never been to a place like this before, where he just sat around and relaxed. He wasn't sure what he _should _do. He took the coffee and blew at it, taking a small sip. It was a nice bitter taste after the sweet alcohol that still lingered on his tongue. "Unless you have any Tchaikovsky."

Fai's ears twitched. "You…have incredible tastes!" He couldn't help but actually smile. "Swan Lake is my favorite! Yes, yes! Right away!"

Kurogane flinched at Fai's sudden emotional one-eighty. He might have even blushed a little at the smile that appeared on the blond's face. He rubbed his cheek in an attempt to hide it.

Fai left and returned with a couple of CDs and put one in the music player. "I would have never guessed you to be one that likes the classics."

"My mother and father wanted me to be cultured, so they took me to see Swan Lake when I was young. I didn't understand all that happened in the story, but the music struck a chord with me," Kurogane answered.

"It's simply divine isn't it? I also brought The Nutcracker with me. It's a close second to Swan Lake," Fai sighed. He had a nostalgic look on his face as he started to open up. His heart was racing. "I played The Prince in The Nutcracker once. My favorite song is 'Tea,' the Chinese Dance in the second act in The Nutcracker. I enjoy Swan Lake more for the drama, while I love Nutcracker's music."

Kurogane watched as Fai talked more about something he obviously enjoyed. He looked naturally beautiful when he spoke like this, not forced like he had been only moments ago. "You were the prince? I can see that. It suits you."

"Ah?" Fai blushed a little and smiled, brushing some hair behind his ear. "Mmm…I suppose it does."

Kurogane couldn't help but congratulate himself in his head, considering that making even the slightest bit of pink appear on Fai's cheeks to be a small victory.

"So have you gone to see Swan Lake since your parents made you watch it?" Fai asked.

"Ever since I started working, it's been tough to get any free time at all, but I try to catch it if I hear it's being performed at the New National Theatre."

"Really? I keep trying to audition, but Miss Yuuko is so strict, and my schedule is always so full. I never find time to rehearse or even audition," the blond sighed quietly as the music played. "I haven't danced in years… What I wouldn't give to dance again… Mmm…I'm out of shape anyways. My body can't compete with the younger dancers."

"You don't look out of shape to me." Kurogane roved his eyes over Fai's body. The man looked pretty limber. "Why don't you do some stretches? Show me what you can do."

Fai bit his lip as the man eyed him. _What're you eyeing me over for? You want me to stretch? Why? To determine if you can bend my legs behind my ears? I'll play your game, but I have pepper spray in my pocket._

He stood and moved the table to the side. Fai easily did the splits and managed to touch his toes, but when he tried to curl his leg and have it touch his hands as they were bent over his back, there was a pained look on his face before he stumbled. Kurogane winced as Fai doubled over onto the floor. "Ow… Mn… If I was in shape that wouldn't have been a problem. My balance was perfect back then."

"Not bad, but you probably should have done smaller stretches before rushing in like that," Kurogane replied.

"I know how to stretch properly, thank you very much. I was in ballet since I was five," Fai huffed. He frowned and crossed his arms as he sat back on the couch. "I don't need a lesson after having it hammered in my brain with a leather switch."

"Leather switch?" Kurogane asked. "Where the hell were you trained? Sparta?"

"…France," Fai answered sadly. It was a sensitive nerve. He already told this man more than he should have, and this was only their first official meeting. This man had already managed to break through half his walls in the span of twenty minutes or so. Who was he? And why was Fai's safe and secure world suddenly crumbling around him?

"Ah. Français." Kurogane said, looking at his host. "J'aurais dû savoir."

Fai blinked as his cheeks flared.

"V-vous parlez français? Vous devez venir d'une famille riche si elles vous emmène au Lac des cygnes et vous enseigner le français," he stammered out. His heart was racing again, even faster now.

"Well…I guess." Kurogane shrugged. "My family is better off than most. I suppose we did live in the 'rich' part of town. And I know more than just French. I have to know different languages if I'm to assist the president of Piffle."

"A-ah…I see. Yes, I suppose that makes sense." Fai finally picked up his cup of coffee, of which he poured some cream and then added three cubes of sugar. "I suppose you are very fortunate either way."

"Yes. I am." Kurogane noticed Fai was looking a bit despondent, so he decided not to press further. He also noticed Fai adding so much to his coffee. "Do you like sweet things?"

"Yes. I have a notorious sweet tooth," the blond chuckled, trying to relax. "The other hosts make fun of me for it, saying I should be called a 'hostess' instead, because I'm more into cute, girly things like sweets and kittens and stuff," Fai chuckled again before taking a sip of his coffee, setting it down, and turning it so it was in a specific position that ensured there were no stains on the outer edge.

Kurogane looked at Fai carefully. He did look somewhat effeminate, especially from behind, and even in his mannerisms. However, the more Kurogane observed him, the more he saw the masculine side of him. When he spoke softly, there was a slight, soothing tenor to his voice. And up close, his neck and jaw were quite pronounced, not too soft to be mistaken for a woman's. Kurogane leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. "I'm glad you're not a girl. If I wanted a girl, I would have asked for one."

"Mm…about that…" Fai trailed off. "Why are you curious about me? I'm not the only Westerner. There two others. One from Britain and one from America who are just as good looking as I am. Why choose me?"

Kurogane sighed, "I didn't want a 'westerner.' I wanted you. I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe it was destiny, or something stupid like love at first sight, or maybe I'm just crazy, but I feel different when I'm with you. I want to know what makes you tick, so I can crack open that shell you're trapped in."

"You best get rid of those thoughts, then," Fai said with a smile. "All of those. Love? Destiny? Ha. What a laugh. You must be crazy. I am an object. An expensive toy for those who wish for something to play with. You do not look like a man who shares either. Falling in love with me is a huge mistake, as it will not only get you in trouble, but it will remain one-sided. I am not trapped in any shell. I escaped it the moment I crossed the border out of France."

Kurogane glared him angrily. The way Fai was acting, as if he had given up on life altogether, truly frustrated him. Kurogane really hated people who thought like that.

"You are not a toy, you're a person," he spat beck. "You're running away from who you really are and hiding here to escape what you used to be. Just because you free yourself from one shell doesn't mean another can't form. You're fooling yourself into thinking what everyone else says about you is true—that you are only around to please others. But you're not."

"I am a toy. Why else would I be in a host club? I am here to be used at the customer's whim, for their entertainment. As for who I really am, this is who I really am. You have no place to say whether it is or not. What other people say about me is true, and I am fine with that. Pleasing others pleases me, within reason. And pleasing you into believing that you're someone special, or different, or that you're going to change me, or whatever cliché fairy tale you have going through your head is not within my reason," Fai replied firmly.

"Believe what you want. Just know that I'm _not _trying to change you." _I'm trying to expose you, Kurogane thought._He stood up and grabbed his things. "I think we're done. I've got to get going."

"Thank you for coming. I hope to see you again," Fai sighed without a smile on his face.

"Goodbye," Kurogane responded gruffly as he pushed his way through the double doors.

Yuuko approached him in the lobby as she saw him leaving. "Oh! Mr. Kurogane, were you satisfied? Did you want to make another reservation? Perhaps try a different host? But I don't see why you would. Fai is one of our best!"

Kurogane stopped and faced her. "It was very enlightening."

Reaching into his pocket, he took his glasses from out of their case and put them on. He also took out his wallet and looked through it. "I would like to make another reservation. The same time, for the rest of the week. I don't care how much it costs, make it happen."

"Every…day?" The voluptuous woman blinked and grinned. "Impressive. Even the head honchos only pay for once a week. Very well, as long as you can pay. Am I safe to assume it'll be on credit, sir?"

Kurogane took out his Platinum Visa card and put it in her hand. "Go ahead and charge it."

Nodding, Yuuko typed a few things in the computer and swiped the card. "There you go, Mr. Kurogane! We appreciate your patronage!" She smiled before greeting an older man in a suit. "Good evening, Mr. Agawa!" she said cheerfully as Fai came out of the room and smiled at the gentleman.

"Monsieur Agawa! Bonjour!" he greeted brightly.

"Good evening, Fai. Do you have my drink ready?" The older man greeted Fai with a quick peck on the lips.

"I was just going to do that, Mr. Agawa. You seem happy today. Did you get to see your grandson?" The conversation continued into the room, silencing them.

Kurogane watched the exchange with unbridled irritation. The fact that Fai was flirting and touching and even kissing other people day after day, pushed his buttons in all the wrong ways. He had tried to act civilized and keep his hands to himself the whole time, which was not easy. He grabbed his card from Yuuko, putting it back in his wallet.

"Thanks," He growled as he left.

-X-

**A/N:** I hope the French was right. It isn't really important what they said, but you can get the gist of it if you copy/paste onto a translator.


End file.
